


Sokka: Anti-Spirits The rest of the world:SHUN THE NONBELIEVER. SHUNUNUNUNUNU NUH NUH

by CakeExists (CakeIsMyHeart), CakeIsMyHeart, Fangirlshipper22



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: "zukka shippers give no shits about the ship war", Alchemy, Bending, But no, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, ILY, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Child Abuse, Psychonauts fusion (kinda), Slow Burn, So here we are, Tea, Why Did I Write This?, Why?, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and i am LIVING FOR IT, and then this popped into my mind, anyway i recruited my bff to help, anyway that is why this now exists, because i was shook by iroh smut, both proud and surprised, complexities, cowards, do i found a singular iroh smutfic, honestly surprised by the atla renaissance going like "we have ascended", i mean who doesn't want a nice warm s/o who is massively op, i will link it later, ily sm, iroh gets a hot gf, kitty please marry me, like we all grew up and made it gay, okay so imo iroh could get any chick he wanted when he gets trim, psychic powers, really thought there would be more iroh thirst, so coauthor and beta reader, so i found this alchemist zuko fic and it was amazing, they have a couple years instead of one, why did i click
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeIsMyHeart/pseuds/CakeExists, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeIsMyHeart/pseuds/CakeIsMyHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshipper22/pseuds/Fangirlshipper22
Summary: Zuko is a lot of things. Impulsive and awkward? Of course. Angsty? With this face, it's kinda hard not to be. But stupid? Definitely not. The phrase emotionally dense may apply, but the term "unintelligent" most certainly does not.Sokka likes to think the world is fairly simple. Humans his age and older? Potentially attractive. Fire Nation? Bad. Magic Water? Annoying. Family? Important. He's not stupid, and he's not a bad guy if you ask almost anyone. Just a bit naive and a bit stubborn. And if you ask him, all this spirits mumbo jumbo is getting ridiculous and he'd like it to stop please. But the spirits are very spiteful.(Title and Summary subject to change)Inspiration for Alchemist!Zuko : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167969
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh/tea, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki, iroh/original character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome! I will respond! ❤❤

**South Pole**

**100 AG  
**

**Aboard the Wani  
**

**08:00 AM**

Zuko had expected the South Pole to be colder. Sure, there were icebergs everywhere and glaciers galore but it really paled in comparison to what he'd been taught as a boy.

The cold didn't immediately freeze his limbs and he felt closer to Agni now than ever before. Sure, the winds were harsh and bit at his cheeks, but those were few and far between at this time of year. His scar ached at the cold but then again it ached at anything moderately resembling weather. Storms were the worst, but as time went on the pain dulled to more managable levels. Or his pain tolerance grew. At this point it was hard to tell.

He'd been awake for about 2 hours now. Rising from his nest on the floor and wriggling free from his blankets. How he got to the floor was unimportant. Nobody had to know that he rolled off the bed again, or that this was a regular occurrence. He just had to quickly make his bed and hide all evidence of his floor becoming his new bed.

Zuko quickly shuffled his pillow back onto the bed and flapped his blankets onto the matress as well, taking care to smooth out the creases and tuck the edges beneath the bed. He looked up from the bed at the giant tapestry hanging over his bed, depicting the symbol of the Fire Nation. Zuko grimaced in annoyance. "I really wish I could get a different tapestry. He glanced around his room. "And a whole new colour scheme. Maybe purple?" He mused, sitting on the edge of the bed and began to more closely examine his room.

His quarters had remained mostly the same over the past 3 years, only changing a little to reflect his age. His swords had been changed out for bigger ones with his 16th birthday and he was less private about his hobbies and studies, so he had a few books out on his large desk, as well as several dozen vials, beakers and packages of various compunds.

Next to the desk sat a large safe inside the wall, fire proof, waterproof, and most importantly, he was the only one who knew the combination to open it and unlock it. After he'd caught that crew member (What was his name again? Oh right. Kamo.) lurking near his chambers he'd upped the security of the safe and changed the lock. Maybe it was paranoid of him, but after his mother disappeared and his banishment he really didn't think it was such a stretch to think the Fire Lord sent spies onto his ship.

As Zuko looked around the room he noticed with growing clarity that the Fire Nation regalia that was everywhere felt suffocating. A reminder of the home he'd lost to the greed of his own flesh and blood.

Looking now, he counted 3 tapestries. A large one overlooking his bed, a smaller one over his desk, and the third covering the bookshelf inside the wall. The one over his desk was tasteful, and the one over the shelf was a necessity, but, he mused looking over his shoulder at the larger tapestry. The big one was a little over the top.

The decision was then made to take it down, and replace it with that beautiful tapestry Uncle Iroh had gotten for him a while back. It was about the same size and depicted a large map of the world with scenes from history and folklore winding all around the border. It was tastefully multicolored and to anyone who asked Zuko could answer that he wanted a beautiful map, and he also didn't want Uncle to feel ignored. And so, nobody would be the wiser of the prince's own dwindling patriotism.

Of course that all happened about an hour ago, around 7. It's 8 now.

And Zuko is struggling to get the tapestry's beam back into place. He was standing on a stool and trying to get it into the hook farthest from him, but it was proving impossible from this position. Zuko was beginning to think that he would need to stand on his bed.

A few more tries and he knew he had to.

He stepped onto the bed carefully, making sure the tapestry didn't get underfoot. He lifted the bar the tapestry was hanging on up, lining it up with each hook. Once the bar was in place he smoothed out the creases of the fabric and made sure it wasn't bunched up. Upon stepping down from the bed, he appraised his work.

As he'd thought, the tapestry added colour to the room that really didn't clash as much as he'd thought it would. Now he turned his redecorating mind to the rest of the room.

There wasn't much he could do, except roll back the shade from his window. Why every Fire Nation ship had red windows to go over the windows he'd never know. It may be for the intimidating aesthetic, Zuko mused, but then again it could have a forgotten purpose.

He pushed the red glass to the side, into the wall. Zuko glanced around the room and immediately noticed the jarring change in atmosphere. "No it's definitely to be scary," he muttered in awe. His room looked much more pleasant now, with the soft blue light streaming through the window and illuminating the substances in each vial and beaker in much more pleasant hues.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a knock on the door, and the subsequent opening of said door. He turned to snap at the intruder but the words died on his tongue when he saw who had entered.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh smiled kindly at his nephew, taking in his appearance. His phoenix tail looked a little disheveled, as though hastily put up by tired hands and his eyes were worried. A glance at the room surprised Iroh and he smiled even wider. "I see you have taken the time to redecorate, nephew. What brought this on?"

Iroh's eyes locked onto the tapestry over Zuko's bed. He was surprised. He'd assumed Zuko would see the large tapestry as a sign of his greater patriotism and loyalty to his father. So seeing it replaced meant one of two things. Either he viewed the tapestry as not but a piece of fabric, or-

"Oh! Uh, well, you see uncle, I uh...I wanted to have a better idea of the world and uh...thought my own map would help!" Zuko said quickly, clearly put on the spot. "And then I remembered you got me a tapestry a while back and I didn't want you to think I didn't like it and-"

Click. Iroh closed the door and stood in front of it, barring entry and exit.

"Uncle?" There. That worried tone. He's hiding something.

"Nephew, you are a very bad liar," Iroh started, reappraising the young man before him. He looked like a dearmouse caught in the light of a lantern. Frozen in place and fear written on his face.

"Uncle it's not-"

"Are you having doubts about your father?"

"What? No! Why would I ever-" a pause. A chewing of a lip. Glances to the sides. Stiff posture. "No, you've got it wrong," quiet. Meek. Scared. Iroh noticed it all.

Iroh smiled and shook his head. "No nephew, I don't believe I do," he closed his eyes, feeling tears begin to well. "Nephew, you are having doubts, no?"

Zuko's shoulders slumped. He looked defeated. "I admit I have been having...Treasonous thoughts," he said carefully. Licking his lips nervously, he continued. "But I also know that the impossible mission my father has given me is my only way home,"

"And what _is_ home, dear nephew?" Iroh prodded, concern evident in his voice.

"Home...home is...." Zuko started, struggling to find the words. "Home is the Fire Nation?" He didn't sound sure.

"Not the palace?" Iroh asked, careful to not show how eager he is for the answer.

"I just miss my people," Zuko attempted, turmoil evident in his golden eyes.

"You want to help them, yes?"

"Of course! Banished or not I am still their prince!" Zuko straightened at this declaration, confident in his words.

"Zuko, please, sit down. I believe we need to have a talk," Iroh shook his head slightly with a smile. He turned around and locked the door before sitting on Zuko's bed. "Sit, you're not in trouble dear nephew. Quite the opposite," he patted the space next to him, smiling kindly.

Zuko didn't move for a minute, frozen in place, eyes locked onto Iroh's face, looking for any kind of deceit. Finding none, he relaxed his stance and sat next to Iroh in the spot previously pat. His movements were sluggish and stilted out of a nervous fear. Iroh stopped himself from shaking his head. 'Ozai really did damagr you nephew,' Iroh thought, watching the boy's careful and hesitant movements.

"Nephew, please, be honest with me," Iroh began, choosing his words carefully. "Do you believe your father is fit for the role of Fire Lord?"

A small pause told him all he needed to do.

Iroh smiled kindly.

"No, I don't," Zuko quietly rasped, looking away in shame. "I don't believe he is fit for the role,"

_End of chapter 1._


	2. Is The Truth Treason?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Iroh have a chat about loyalty and the difference between right and wrong, as well as what they have seen of the world and how that has changed their perception of things. Iroh also encourages Zuko to start unpacking his feelings about family and patriotism and they have an overall wholesome heart to heart

**South Pole**

**100 AG  
**

**Aboard the Wani**

**08:45 AM  
**

"I don't believe he is fit for the role,"

Zuko's words hung in the air for a moment, as though frozen in time and space while the boy and man seated on the bed understood what was just said.

Zuko felt lighter as soon as he said it, but upon realizing the weight of what he said he froze back up. His mouth felt dry as he tried to swallow his anxiety and meet Iroh's eyes. The older man had yet to say anything and if Zuko was entirely honest the silence from his gaurdian was more worrisome than any possible response he could get.

While Zuko sat with his head bowed and eyes squeezed shut, Iroh sat next to him, looking at the youth with a different lense than before.

The boy before him clearly understood some of what he'd seen since his banishment, and in the intervening years had seen various examples of leadership, comparing the world around him to the world he knew. It was likely that the jarring difference was part of what fueled the boy's animosity towards everyone.

He was scared, and wanted comfort, but didn't understand that wasn't a weakness. Iroh shook his head sadly, understanding now that the Zuko before him was as close to the true Zuko as he'd gotten in years, and knowing the reason behind it.

"Zuko," Iroh began cautiously. The teen snapped his head towards him, throaght bobbing nervously. Iroh reached his hand for Zuko's shoulder, but retreated when he noticed him tense. "You aren't in trouble Zuko," he began again, maintaining eye contact with his nephew.

Zuko's eyes stared back at Iroh's, searching for any hint of deceit. Upon finding none his shoulders visibly relaxed, but not by much. "Not with you I'm not," he said, now looking away. The rest was obvious.

"Zuko," Iroh placed his hand on the shoulder farthest from him, pulling Zuko to look at him again. The boy averted his eyes. "Zuko, please look at me," he pleaded. His heart clenched as Zuko warily looked back at him, expression gaurded but eyes clearly worried. "Zuko, I won't tell my brother, or anyone who reports to him,"

Zuko looked incredulous. "But Uncle, he's the-"

Iroh put his hand up. "He usurped me. And I have not trusted him since I came home to him on the throne and your mother gone," he shook his head at the thought of what happened not more than 5 years ago. "Do you really think I would let my brother know anything about dissent?"

Zuko shook his head. "But dissent is treason and treason is punishable by death," he argued, reciting that which had been drilled into his head from an early age. "Besides, so few people-"

At this Iroh laughed, hands on his belly as he laughed harder at Zuko's expression.

"Uncle, this is serious!"

Iroh shook his head, wiping away a small tear as his chortles petered off. "Nephew, the Fire Lord cannot have every citizen of the Fire Nation monitored for having 'treasonous opinions'," he put his fingers in air quotes before grinning at the horrified boy before him. "Believe me Nephew, the Fire Lord has lost the favor of many a citizen,"

Zuko looked incredulous. "But he's the Fire Lord," he stated, brows furrowing in confusion. "As a loyal citizen of the Fire Nation one must honor and respect him," he glanced up at Iroh who's calm demeanor only confused him more.

"That is what every citizen is taught, yes," Iroh admitted, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"And to honor the Fire Lord is to respect the Fire Lord,"

"In theory,"

"And to respect him is to not question him,"

"That is what is taught, however I among many who believe that respect includes being able to criticise one's leaders and idols,"

"But criticism is disrespectful when talking to one's superiors?"

"Nephew, criticism helps us grow," Iroh began as he shook his head. It was something he'd been doing a lot in the past few years, with his orders and requests becoming more fantastic by the day. "When I first became a general," he paused, for once at a loss for words.

"What is it uncle?" Zuko looked so confused as he leaned forward towards Iroh, taken in by the wisdom he radiates to others.

Iroh bowed his head and began again, eyes closed as he spoke. "When I first became an officer of the Fire Nation military, I was an awful leader. All I cared about was improving my own rank with little regard for the safety of my men," he grimaced in shame. "I lost many great men in my quest to gather knowledge and renown and did not realize this for many years. I believed winning battles was a mark of a great leader and that such victories guaranteed me honor and respect from those around me,"

Zuko looked puzzled, but stayed quiet as he waited for Iroh to finish. In any other situation Iroh would have thought his nephew's silence worrying but in this moment it brought him hope. The boy was no lost cause, he knew, and his uncharacteristic paitience only solidified this belief.

"The day I became a general, a certain admiral who was around my age came to see me in private to tell me, quite simply, that I was a terrible leader and even with my title I did not have his respect,"

Zuko looked astonished. "Uncle!" He gasped. "Wad he punished for insolence?" He asked in awe that anyone would say such a thing to Iroh.

Iroh shook his head a small smile playing at his lips. "No Zuko, I was just as shocked as you back then and I tried to intimidate him into taking his words back and once he refused I asked him why he believed me an unfit leader. As soon as I asked," he grinned sheepishly. "He proceeded to point out every mistake in my career and my failings as a leader and everything that detracted from my image,"

"Is he still alive?"

"I believe so,"

"Is he retired? Did he get in trouble for that? What happened to him after?" The boy rasped, desperate for assurance. He knew Iroh to having been ruthless in his early career, and to imagine someone below his rank dressing him down in such a manner was unthinkable.

Iroh laughed. "He's alive, I think. And he is technically retired..."Iroh trailed off. "He is now considered a traitor to the Fire Nation, but that happened many years later, and I believe he did the right thing," Iroh admitted, testing the waters for this line of thought.

"Admiral Jeong Jeong," Zuko breathed out in awe. But quickly scowled. "What did he actually do? It's never said in any detail. People always just say he committed high treason against the Fire Nation but there are so many possible offences that count as high treason he could've done anything,"

Iroh breathed in relief. "Nephew, I am so pleased right now," he said, smiling at the teenager before him. Zuko's eyes narrowed in suspicion, on the defensive in an instant, his brow arched in question.

"Zuko," Iroh gripped his shoulders and smiled wide, eyes bright with pride, "You passed,"

"Passed what? What are you talking about?" Zuko questioned, pulling himself from Iroh's grasp. "I asked about Admiral Jeong Jeong, what nonsense are you spouting now, Uncle? What kind of _test"_ he spat that word. "Was this?"

Uncle shook his head and put his hands up in peace. "Nephew, it may be best if we talked over tea in my chambers. We've spent enough time in yours and the crew may start asking questions if we don't get to our usual routine soon..." Iroh looked thoughtful. "Let's just say you're getting sick," he chortled, reaching for Zuko's phoenix tail and immediately pulling a few strands out for a more 'ill' look.

"Uncle I-"

"Your voice could be a little raspier but who'll be able to tell?"

"Uncle-"

"Shh shh sh Prince Zuko," he nodded his head sagely. "If you want the answers you seek you must act as though you are getting sick,"

Silence from the sullen boy.

"You're a good actor nephew, you can do it. Now come along,"

"You will tell me about Jeong Jeong, right?"

"Of course!"

And they walked out of the cabin to attend to their daily tasks.

_End of Chapter 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: writes the word tasks  
> My brain: fuck not electrical pleaaaase  
> Me:  
> My brain:: zuko is acting kinda sus tho-


	3. Just Another Horrible Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's days are monotonous and boring. His mornings are nice enough, until everyone gets up.

**South Pole**

**100 AG**

**Southern Water Tribe Village**

**08:00 AM**

Sokka's mornings were fairly routine now, after two years as the only man in the village.

Wake up around 6, get clean, get dressed, patrol the surrounding areas, help with some basic upkeep of the village, and assist the older women of the village with preparing breakfast before Katara woke up, and reminding them that they shouldn't tell Katara or he would never hear the end of it.

All that would take a little over 2 hours, and then it was time to wake up Katara to take her hunting so she could practice her magic water tricks that may lead to his getting hypothermia.

So Sokka had been awake a little over 2 hours and had gotten around 5 hours of sleep since it was his job as the sole man of the village to keep watch as everyone went to bed and for as long as possible into the night. Alas, he was only human and as he learned in the early months of the men's absence, he needed sleep. But because the Fire Nation could show up at any given moment Sokka could only get 4 hours of sleep, and it was restless at that.

He'd taken about a year and a half to acclimate to his new schedule, but he knew it was taking it's toll on him and that he'd soon need to catch up on his missed sleep. But that could wait until winter and until then he was gathering food and helping where he could ad best he could given the circumstances.

All of this, of course, he did without Katara's knowledge. If she knew he was skipping out on sleep she'd flip her lid and start screaming so loud Tui and La could hear her from the spirit world.

So he worked hard when she wasn't looking and kept up the image of an aloof teenager for her sake and the kids', all while he felt nothing of the sort.

And now it was two hours after he woke up and it was time to bundle up as though he was asleep and prod Katara hard enough to rouse her but not enough to know she was being roused.

Sokka quickly stripped his coat off and folded his over shirt up, before setting them aside and worming his way back into his pallet and roll. Finally, he reached his foot out and prodded Katara in the side, and when he heard her groan he pulled his foot back to himself and played at being asleep. Soft snores and relaxed eyelids; a look he's mastered over the course of two years.

He was on the cusp of dozing when Katara kicked him and he yelped in surprise, looking up to see her looming over him in her patented "mom pose" with a scowl on her face.

"Katara, what the hell?" He whined as he did every morning. "I was having such a good dream..." He rolled onto his side and pretended to rub the sleep from his eyes. It may have been only a few minutes in the comfort of his bed but it was enough to tease his body into exhaustion. The lack of sleep was really catching up with him.

"Wake up lazy bones," she scolded, much like every morning. "You're taking me fishing today, remember?"

Sokka nodded and sat up, pushing his blankets away and reaching for his clothes that he'd worn not even 20 minutes ago. "Yeah, I know," he groused, annoyance bubbling in his chest. 'She wouldn't cal me lazy if she knew what I did to help around the village, I know that much,' he thought, contemplating telling her for a moment but ultimately deciding against it. 'No she can call me lazy, that's how I portray myself when she's around. She can't know what I'm doing, she'd feel bad. She's my kid sister, I can't ask that of her,'. He shook his head as he pulled his shirt on for the second time today. "Katara, since you're already up you go on ahead. I'll be out in a few minutes," he suggested, standing up and stretching his arms. "Warrior stretches and all that," he clarified, grinning back at her unimpressed face.

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Ugh, fine. But if you're not out here soon I _will_ come to get you, alright Sokka?" She acted as though he was a child. Sokka felt his heart clench.

'She's younger than me, she shouldn't act like a mom that's not how she should feel to act oh Tui protect her I just-' he smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah yeah, I hear you Katara, now get out of here," he laughed and turned away, turning his attention to his coat and boots.

Once she left, he quickly pulled both back on, trying to ignore his twirling thoughts and the apprehension about today. Something was going to happen, he just knew it, and whatever it was it was going to change their lives.

He knew he was being irrational, they lived in the South Pole after all. Change was rare and often came in the form of foreign ships. But so far in life his instincts had only failed him once and that wasn't enough to fully discredit them to him.

As he stepped outside he took a look at what was left of his village. Children, mothers, and elderly women. It wasn't right.

'But since when is war _right_?'

Sokka paused at that.

'The air nomads were as peaceful as they come, and they got slaughtered,'

His chest seized. Sokka placed a fist on his constricting heart. His head hurt.

"I have to stop thinking about that," he whispered, slowly pulling his gloves onto shaky hands. "We're fine here," he said, trying to convince himself that such was the truth. "I need to stay strong, for them," he wiped a tear away, standing up straight and heading outside.

As he looked around he saw a half dozen or so children chasing eachother around the fire, while the older women tittered amongst themselves and kept Katara from the cooking, occupying her instead with serving food and gathering the children for breakfast.

'If not for them...' He started towards fire and food, plastering a smile on his face as he approached with a wave. "What's cooking?" He laughed, grinning at the older women around the food. They gave him a knowing look. "Alright alright," he said, putting his hands up as he turned to his sister. "I hear you're serving food," he said, grinning at the girl before him. Her eyes were more familiar than they ought to be, not entirely her own.

"Sokka!" She scolds, glaring at him playfully. His heart aches again at the sight. It was both peacefully domestic and made clear the losses of the village. "'Bout time you got out here, I," she served a bowl pf stew with a flourish of the ladle, "Was about to serve your portions to the polar dogs," she held his bowl out to him, smiling.

She was halfway between a grown woman and a little girl, he noted with some sadness. Her eyes were still large like the children's, and she still had a face round with childhood fat, but he cheeks and brow seemed more mature, the light in her eyes more serious, her posture resembled that of an adult.

In the back of his mind, his memory supplied him with a vague image of their mother.

He took the bowl. "Thanks Katara," he said, with a genuine smile this time.

She smiled with a nod and turned away to round up the children not yet near the fire.

'Then maybe for her,' Sokka picked up his spoon, resolving himself.

'Definitely for her,'

_End of Chapter 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on a couple chapters for a hot minute, ngl

**Author's Note:**

> Cake:  
> Haha this is going to be a WILD ride, huh kitty?


End file.
